


Dear Diary AKA Where is my mommy

by HkHk



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Mass Effect Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:44:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HkHk/pseuds/HkHk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So we all want those blue babies right? So here are some babies! From a really good prompt about Normandy T'soni, the kid of Shepard and Liara. </p><p>From the KinkMeme </p><p>http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/3710.html?thread=8406398#t8406398</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Diary AKA Where is my mommy

"Everyone, this is your new classmate." The asari maiden spoke loudly and clearly to the entire class, making sure she got their attention. "This is Normandy T'Soni." 

"Hi, Normandy." Echoed the class in various tones. 

The asari child waved her hand at them, peering nervously behind the matron's skirts. 

"Please introduce yourself, your name and what your favorite thing to do is." It was a rather small class so it wouldn't take much time, that and the commando turned turned teacher didn't want T'soni's wraith on her head if the child returned in tears.

"My name is Shepard vas Quib Quib." The quarian child in the front chirped. "I like playing with the VI." 

"I am also called Shepard." The krogan, a young one, said boastfully. "And I challenge all others to earn the right to their name!" 

"She- Urdnot." Chided the teacher. "Urdnot please sit down and let the other children have their turn." 

Urdnot Shepard grumbled did as he was told to, sitting back onto his haunches. 

"I'm also called Shepard." The Salarian boy grinned at Normandy. "Very popular name, Ms. Rey'na calls us all by our last names as to avoid confusion." 

The last person in the group, a turian female stood up. "Right. As you guess I'm also named Shepard. I'm going to be a Spectre one day, just like my namesake." 

Seeing how all the children deviated from her request, Ms. Rey'na simply moved on. This was her first time teaching and she suspected she was chosen not because she was a teacher but because she was a cammando. Frankly she was surprised there weren't any STG keeping guard of the ship. T'soni's kid is pretty famous and valuable.

With the problems of having whole fleets trapped over Earth, people had to be given jobs, things to do or else idle people do bad things. Ships were refitted for living stations and teaching area,s commerce places. It was quite temporary truthfully but it brought a level of calm and linearity. 

"Thank you. Normandy you make take your seat." With a gentle push, the girl sat in her appointed seat looking nervous and adorable all at the same time. 

"Now, to begin today's lesso-" Normandy raised her hand. "Yes?" 

"Can you call me Normie?" The girl asked, face scrunched up. "My mom calls me Normandy." 

"Well, yes I suppose I can." Brilliant as Dr. T'soni may be, that name was a mouthful. Poor thing. 

\-------------------------------------

It was a few hours later when she called for recess and allowed the reckless dangerous creatures (children) out to the common area for lunch and break. 

Pretty soon Normie was surrounded by curious kids. "So Shepard was your mommy?" Asked a red faced turian boy, prodding the asari girl with the tips of his fingers.

"Yeah." 

"Really? You don't look like Shepard." They were kids, they didn't know how asari reproduction worked. Hell they shouldn't even know the word, reproduction. Or how it worked. 

"So?"

"So? My daddy and mommy says I'm a bit of each of them. See? I got my mommy's eyes and my daddy's nose." Points to each. "They made me by hugging." 

"No way. I heard that babies come from storks." A human girl with bright red hair and blue eyes interjected, eyebrows raised.

"What's a stork?" 

"I think it's a bird." 

"A bird? So babies come from turians?" 

"Nuhuh! I heard they come from gas giants and they fall planet side when a mommy and daddy wants kids." 

"Well I heard they come from bubbles." Said a very self assured quarian boy.

While the children were arguing how they were made, Normie had fled the area. She heard stories from her mommy about how great Shepard was and how awesome. She'd even seen pictures and heard her voice. 

But to her it wasn't real. 

If Shepard was as great as mommy said she was, she'd be back. She'd come back for her birthday and come visit. Even Uncle Jacob comes to visit her. 

Whenever she'd ask about where daddy was, mommy would get this really funny look in her eyes before telling her that daddy was on a long mission and was trying her best to come home. 

At first she prayed to the Goddess, and then made wishes on her birthday. But father never came. And every year she'd see her mother grow sadder and sadder, clutching a picture and crying whenever she thinks Normie wasn't there. 

It was official, her father was a louse and needs to be punished. No one makes her mommy cry. She'd make Shepard pay. If Shepard came back. 

The young asari child stared out into the stars from the rear window, watching as ships departed via bright flashes. She only needed her mommy, not a daddy whose never there.

\-------------------------------------

To the relief of the former asari commando turned teacher (babysitter) she was finally allowed to release the children into the arms of their loving parents. 

All except one. 

Normandy T'soni remained in a sitting position watching as the other children went home with their parents or guardians. It was half past the hour and so far no one had come to claim the child. 

It was saddening to witness the child get excited whenever a turian, quarian or asari approach only for her to deflate in disappointment. 

After what seemed to be hours, a heavily tattooed woman approached. Dressed in tight fighting pants and a leather jacket, her impressive set of tattoos were displayed for all to see. It was the infamous Subject Zero otherwise known as Jack. To think that T'soni would allow her child near such a disreputable convict was fascinating. 

"Auntie Jack!" And up the child went floating in the air via biotics. 

"Hey kiddo." Jack carefully maneuvered the girl into her arms. "Miss me?" 

"You were late." Instead of favoring Jack with a hug, she just pouted. 

"Aw come on kiddo I wasn't that late." 

All Normie could give Jack was an adorable pout.

Sighing in defeat, she produced a candy from her pocket. "Don't tell your mother." 

"I won't!" 

The little swindler munched on her candy as Jack carried her. Inside the transformed cruiser many sentient beings bustled, mainly military personals. 

After the Reaper war, the many fleets that had came to Earth's aid were stranded in the Sol system. With the mass effect devices inoperable at best and destroyed at worst, it would take many years to get to the nearest system via FTL drive. Not to mention the amount of fuel required, there simply wasn't enough. 

So while the best scientists of all races worked on the FTL drives and mass effect devices, there were a lot of displaced people to organize. 

Jack stepped through people, not bothering to walk around. Her general disposition was enough warning for most people to step away from her. With the kid in her arms she wasn't taking chances. 

The station she was currently walking through was a work of Turian and Quarian ingenuity, along with a splash of Geth efficiency. The Geth were instrumental in many of technology breakthroughs and it was because of their efforts that they got as far as they did in such short time. 

Speaking of Geth, one of the mobile platforms was at a terminal. Jack wouldn't have gone near it, even if she worked with Legion they were all flash light heads to her. Normie on the other hand, "Hi! Hi. Hi. Hi." 

The Geth turned it's head, the light growing in intensity as it identified the being speaking to it. "Shepard-Normandy." 

"Hi!" She waved her arms at the Geth.

It waved back. 

Jack grunted, eloquent as always. 

"Shepard-Normandy, do you require assistance?" Unlike when most adults refer to her by her mother's last name, the Geth always referred to her as Shepard. 

"What do you mean by that, flash light head?" If Jack wasn't holding Normie she would have given it the finger. She was respectable now. 

The Geth mobile platform gave her a look, as if it couldn't believe that Jack was on decent business. It redirected it's gaze to the child. 

"I'm fine." Normie squirmed, trying to get out. After a few seconds of ineffectual squirming, she was released. 

The seven year old asari, barely a fraction of their lifespan, tottered over to the Geth. "Can I get a piggy back ride?" 

All of this was said with wide innocent eyes. 

Whatever emotion she was trying to trigger would be as equally ineffectual as it was struggling out of Jack's grip. 

It looked up to see Jack's iron stare. Looks back down at the child. 

Shepard-Normandy was the child of Shepard Commander. Currently a fraction of Geth run times were searching for Shepard Commander, while other run times were preoccupied with FTL research, mass effect research, construction, rendering, Fleet and Flotilla, calibrations, diplomacy, Fleet and Flotilla. 

It spent one long minute in consulting with all Geth. 

Sixty seconds later, the mobile unit bent down to the eager cheers of the child. It felt Shepard-Normandy's warm body climb onto it, before it was sitting on the unit's shoulder. 

"Mush!" 

This unit would like to comment that it was not an Earth ski dog. It complied, walking towards it's next destination. The mobile unit noticed Jack following, tapping her omni-tool and communicating the change of direction. 

After a certain length of time it considered sufficient, it would return the child unit to it's parental unit.

Jack com'd Liara as she followed the Geth through the station. "Hey, blue." 

A tired sounding voice responded. "Yes?" 

Jack knew that Liara was probably functioning on two hours of sleep over the past week. A few solar days ago there was a static burst of data that indicated the commander's presence. After that Liara threw herself into her work, tracking down the static burst to it's origin.

"Your kid's decided to turn a Geth into a horse." It was taking it grandly, ignoring the crew's look of incredulity. 

"Oh?" Hrm, Liara must of been really tired to not even react. 

"Yah." Jack walked past a pair of hanar, her gaze shifting from the Geth to the view port windows. "Any news?" 

"Very little." 

Had anyone but her former crew mates accused Jack of sentimentality she would have biotic punched them into next week, but ever since she decided to mentor a bunch of idiots, her bull shit threshold got a tiny bit higher. 

So she didn't kick the poor elcor out of the way. She just waited patiently for it to move. Yep, she waited. Patiently. 

"What do you have?" 

"Incomplete messages. Distorted voices." Jack could hear Liara bit back a curse as something heavy fell. "Not to mention, the Mar's expedition group is detecting a Reaper signal." 

This time it was Jack biting onto her curse. "Shit? Really? Thought we got those bastards." 

"Yes, so did I." The controlled fury was quite evident in her voice. 

"Hey, Shepard did what she could. When she comes back, cuss her out. She needs it. 'Specially when everyone starts crawling at her feet. Gonna need some ego popping." 

A light chuckle. "Yes I will." 

Jack could see the girl still perched on the Geth, thumping the metal flaps and waving at people. Maybe it wasn't smart to give the kid sugar. Oh well, it wasn't like she lived with her. 

"Bring her home after you're done." The order, and it was one, was short and clipped. Dimly Jack could hear excited chatter from another console. 

She could only hear one thing. 

Three words. 

Shepard is alive.

\--------------------------

It was Garrus who had to wrestle a still sugar high child into bed. He carefully plucked the child off his arm having practiced many times before with his nieces and nephews. 

"Come here." He growled, his voice a bit more throaty than usual after taking a hit from the Reaper beam. The cybernetics were fixing his damaged vocal cords, luckily he got pulled out before he became a fried chicken so to speak. 

A squeal of laughter was his only reply as the girl climbed onto his back, hooking her fingers and feet into the grooves of his armor. She'd definitively got Liara's curiosity and Shepard's stubbornness. 

It'd be interesting to see how well she could shoot or fight. 

Not like he'd suggest it, of course, he'd seen the burning glare that Liara aimed at Wrex when he bluntly stated he had dibs on training-during dinner no less. 

It was natural for Liara to not let her little girl out of her sight until she turns eighty, the kid was the daughter of a war hero and the second to last thing Liara had of Shepard. 

Aside from all the belongings that she inherited as the spouse. Apparently in between the transits, Shepard had married Liara. It was a 'shotgun' wedding ordained by a flustered Turian captain. 

Garrus was sure there was some sort of shrine somewhere in the crowded apartment that he shared with Liara, Samara, Jack and a pair of asari (who he was sure were embracing eternity but were smart enough not to do it while the kid was around especially with a Justicar being nearby). He knew there were shrines in other places, people were really appreciative of the human Spectre who saved their collective asses. 

With ease, he grabbed the girl by the waist and plunked her onto the counter. "Stay." Poking her nose gently as he spoke. 

"I wanna watch you cali-brate." Kid was smart, he knew from the reports that she was getting bored in school. 

"Maybe later." 

Normie's eyes widened as once more she attempted to lure Garrus into a false sense of security. 

Ten minutes later and one could find Garrus bending over a table, showing an attentive child how exactly to squeeze out a .0025 firing efficiency.

\-----------------------

It's been a few months since Normie was introduced to the small class, and pretty soon 'Show and Tell' day was arriving. Normie dreaded it much like she dreaded taking a bath. 

At first she was excited, she'd show all the other kids her great uncle Wrex! Only to learn that he was busy with krogan business and would love to be there (actually he'd rather take a shot to the quad) but had other duties to attend to. 

Then she asked her uncle Garrus. Who also told her regretfully he was busy that day, his sister's daughter asked him first and well, he was already taken. 

Then she moved onto aunty Jack who said a bad word, put some credits into a jar and then bribed her with many sweets not to repeat said bad word. Aunty Jack had to go teach her class and they were having their own shitty show and tell day. At the end of it, the swear jar was many credits richer. 

So then she went to check if her other aunty was here, but Samara was off on some mission and was unavailable. It was at this point that Normie declared the universe was evil, and it wanted her to get fat from eating all the sweets (which her mother strictly told her not to eat, not before dinner). 

It wasn't her fault if aunty Jack kept giving them to her. Not her fault at all. 

It was near the middle of the week and she had ran out of people to ask, the other two asari just pulled sheets over their bodies (yelped too) and closed the door in her face. 

Weird. 

Adults were so weird. 

The thought of asking her mother didn't really cross her mind. To her her mother was the greatest thing ever, always having a hug and a smile for her. Even when she was tired, she'd always come in to give her a kiss goodnight. 

But that was it, she wasn't like an Admiral or some leader of a battle group. 

No one was gonna wanna listen about her boring mom. 

It was the dubious duty of Tali'Zorah to watch as Liara tries not to cry at the brave picture of her daughter walk to school by herself. 

"She's growing up so quickly." Sobbed the asari. 

"There, there." Pats Liara's back in a consoling manner. "She's very independent." 

"She's seven! Mother didn't even let me out of the compound without her followers escorting me until I was fifty!" 

"Don't be such a cry baby." The not so helpful comments from Matriarch Aethyta were very unhelpful. "Nezzie coddled you too much, this is good for her." 

"FATHER!" 

Tali sighed. Why was she in the middle of this? Oh yes, a dear friend had requested for help from the Quarian fleet and as Admiral and friend she'd volunteered to help. 

The asari maiden glared daggers at her Father which did nothing but make the Matriarch scoff. "Keep trying dearie, Shadow Broker or not you're still only 116." 

In an attempt to avert a hull breach, Tali intervened. "I'm surprised you are coming, I know the fifth fleet is already in transit." 

"Surprised?" 

"Yes, didn't you get the letter about 'show and tell'?" 

Liara's blank expression told a long and fine tale. 

"Ah." 

All it took was a quick search on Liara's omnitool to figure out what this 'show and tell' was. "Normandy didn't tell me." The heart broken sound she emitted was rather grating. 

Carefully, Tali sidled over to Aethyta. "What is going on here?" She asked in a low voice. 

"Hrm?" The Matriarch looked at the Admiral with an innocent look. "Guess the vodka I mixed into her water really loosened her up." 

"Vod-vodka?" Tali hissed lowering her voice modulator's volume. "What were you thinking?" 

"That she needs to loosen up. If she keeps going like this she'll explode and we'll have to pick up the pieces." She grumbled under her voice. "To think a kid of mine is so uptight." 

They both watched Liara go through the stages of denial backwards. 

"Besides you have to admit this is funny. If we're right about this signal, it'll end nicely." 

All is fun and game until someone gets airlocked thought Tali with a feeling of foreboding. 

"What if we're wrong? About the beacon? About the signal?" 

"I'll get more vodka."

\-----------------------------------

"This is my uncle Major Kirrahe. He's part of STG." The salarian boy named Shepard said proudly to the class. 

At this point, the poor once named asari commando turned teacher realized what a fine fucking mess she was in. Every person in the room was either closely working with Shepard or was some sort of high level end official. 

Admiral Zaal'Koris vas Quib Quib was sitting in the children's seat with great difficulty while the krogan just opted to sit on the ground. 

Garrus Vakarian aka Archangel was nonchalantly standing in the back of the class, away from the windows and with a clear eyes view of all entrances and exits. 

This has got to be a joke. Why...how? What? For the majority of the presentations she'd remained stone faced otherwise she'd be slack jawed. 

All these children had relations to highly influential and dangerous people. It made sense now, the size of the class, their choices. It was all designed to keep Normandy Shepard safe, all of it. 

Was T'soni that paranoid?

Yes. 

Very much. 

At this point, she wouldn't be surprised if Normandy's presentation was a Geth or the Prothean. By the goddess, she wasn't meant for this. She'd rather be at the front line blasting enemies in the face and then stabbing them. But no, she was garbed in a dress and listening to excitable children talk about their cool relative/friends. 

When it was finally Normandy's presentation, to the teacher's surprise, she walked up to the front of the class alone. Judging by the darkening color surrounding her cheeks making her freckles far more pronounce. 

"I..I ..." Ah, she could see the glassy look of tears forming. "Mother?" 

Eh? All turned to see Liara T'soni standing by the door a gentle smile on her face. The confusion continued to grow on Normandy's face, which grew even more profound as T'soni stepped aside to allow a suited figure enter the room. 

At once, the commando turned teacher (she would deny she licked her lips) could appreciate the body, the sheer efficiency in how the being moved. The N7 insignia was proudly emblazoned on the chest plate, alongside the helmet. 

Ah, perhaps one of the alliance soldiers have come, but that was piculaiar, why would-

Then the figure-she took off her helmet. 

"Shepard!" To think a turian could squawk like that. 

"D...dad?" Commander Shepard knelt down so a shrieking ball of child could go running into her arms. 

Commander Shepard swooped and stood, pulling the little blue munchkin with her. 

She'd seen vids, but holding her child was another thing entirely.

For the longest time she thought that the Reapers got to her, that she was indoctrinated. Even now, she couldn't help but listen that little voice in the back of her head, of Saren's words. 

But holding this warm bundle, the weight against her chest and arms. Smelling her, feeling her skin against her face. This is what she had missed for the pass seven years. 

"Hey Garrus." 

Shepard nodded at Garrus, smirking at the shock expression on his face. 

"Shepard." 

The other adults in the room gave their own greeting. 

"It is good to see you again, Commander." 

"You too Major." 

"Permission to take my daughter home early, ma'am?" 

The poor assari teacher nodded, probably still dumbstruck by having a living hero standing before her. 

With a salute to the class, it was very cute to see the children salute (or try to), she left the room. 

"Hey baby." A kiss to her darling Liara, and a hug. 

Armored arms wrapped around her body. Normie squirmed in the middle, no doubt feeling suffocated. Poor thing. 

Another kiss, this time on the edge of her lips. 

"Ewwww..." 

Ah, a protest. 

Liara chuckled taking the child into her arms. 

"Are we going home?" 

"Yes dear one." 

"Yay!" 

\-----------------------

Shepard remembered talking to Legion about home, about what it all meant. He was most likely right, but right now stepping into the small crowded apartment where her loved had lived for the past seven years was home to her. 

She stepped carefully over scattered toys, what looked like heat sinks, and data clips. Liara gave her wry smile. "Hadn't had time to clean up." 

Liara let down Normie who darted off to what Shepard assumed to be their room. "So I heard Garrus lived with you guys." 

"Yeah, he wanted to keep an eye on our child." Turian's and their sense of honor. 

"That's sweet of him." 

"There are other sweeter things." Drawled Liara as she pulled Shepard to her. With her fingers hooked onto the grooves of her armor, it was quite easy for the slim asari to pull her into an unoccupied room. 

She was pushed onto the bed, blue hands deftly removing the armor from her body. In one smooth move, Liara closed the door and then straddled her long lost lover.

"Hey lover." Whispered Liara in a heated voice, slowly peeling off Shepard's armor. 

Piece by piece they came off, removed unceremoniously and dumped onto the ground. Underneath the foreboding N7 armor was a sweat streaked black form fitting T-shirt. The pants were a lot harder, given that she had pinned Shepard's legs down. Shepard's rough hands gripped Liara's hip, fingers digging into her ass.

A soft gasp, as Liara arched, her eyes turning pitch black. 

"My turn." She flipped them over, pinning Liara down, now straddling her thighs. First the blue and white armor that protected her chest and back, then she shucked the shoulder pads, the fore arm guards. 

Unlike Liara, she had a quicker time in removing her lover's pants. Sure she may have ripped something, pretty sure the armor wasn't supposed to be bent that way, but hey, she wanted her lover in her undies. Period.

Shepard buried her face into comforting blue breasts, licking the firm skin. It has been far too long. Turns out Liara only wears only one pair of undies. 

"For the chaffing." Was Liara's response to her questioning look.

It was Shepard's duty to relearn every part of her lover's body, ever new scar and bump and groove. 

She could feel her lover arch under each lick and suckle. Her lips traveled from her breasts to her throat, to the head crests. Oh, she had missed this.

**Author's Note:**

> I should finish this.


End file.
